<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bottle Of Wine and A Smile by Imanerdandliketoread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425549">A Bottle Of Wine and A Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imanerdandliketoread/pseuds/Imanerdandliketoread'>Imanerdandliketoread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Isn't a Breakup, Dear Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode 6, see: my fic Secrets for further evidence, very little dialogue because my most gooey shit is always like that for some reason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imanerdandliketoread/pseuds/Imanerdandliketoread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the gods-awful mess that was the dragon hunt, Jasier finds himself sulking (not unusual) in the company of a certain raven-haired sorceress (very unusual) who also seems to be sulking (Melitele's tits, what is going on here?). What happens when two unlikely companions get wasted off their asses and bitch about he-who-shall-not-be-named (Geralt)? Fluff, apparently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Isn't a Breakup, Dear Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bottle Of Wine and A Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first Witcher fic i am publishing on here, but not my first time writing for this fandom as a whole! I have somw little pieces I have written on my tumblr, as well as a deaf!Jaskier fic and an everyone-is-trans fic because I love writing aspects of myself into my favorite characters!<br/>I hope y'all enjoy and may your quarantine be as unsfressful as possible!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After bitterly making his way down the mountain Jaskier runs into Yennefer, both of them pouting in a tavern, Jaskier being much more obvious about it. And he decides, fuck it, he hated her because she stole Geralt's attention away, something that was so hard to come by for him to begin with. But now he doesn't have to compete for his affection so he tries being... Not nice, but less spiteful. He tells a joke at Geralt's expense, vaguely compliments her in a way that's also kind of an insult, murmmuring something about how well she holds her alcohol despite the way she carelessly tosses back mug after mug like a thirsty foal.<br/>
And she snorts, smiles bitterly into her tankard of shitty ale and buys a bottle of medium quality wine for them to split. As the night goes on and dawn approaches, they find themselves drunk enough to barely manage the will to stumble to a room--shared because one of them forgot to ask for a room of their own--and they collapse onto a bed, drunkenly telling each other stories of equally exaggerated intensity while laying shoulder to shoulder.<br/>
Jaskier looks over as the first rays of sunlight slip through the dirty window, eyes landing on Yennefer giggling to herself at some joke one of them made. His breath catches at the sight, lips stained red with smudged lip rouge pulled into a brilliant smile, directed at him of all people.<br/>
His eyes flit up to meet her gaze and he whispers, softly, as though afraid to startle her, "My dear, I must begrudgingly admit that Geralt might not have been as idiotic as I first believed, falling for a woman like you."<br/>
The smile flickers, as though some much less drunk part of her remembers that not three days ago they were spitting verbal daggers at each other, but she still turns to face him fully. "And I think Geralt might be even more imbecilic, ignoring you so much." She reaches a hand up to slowly brush a loose lock of his hair out of his face.<br/>
She leans in even further, hesitating a second before gently kissing the defined curve of his brow before pulling away.<br/>
"I-I am sorry, but I seem to have found myself at a loss for words. What ever could that be for?" His mind races and his face flushes, the color more prominent on his cheekbones than the glow alcohol brought him.<br/>
Her purple eyes bore into his, seeming to reach into his soul and make his heart pound faster. Lilac and gooseberries fill his lungs with every shaking breath and for the first time he does not dread the scent, but cherishes it instead.<br/>
"You seem to want to take care of me, genuinely, without any motive behind it despite being the person most deserving of having ill-intentions toward me. I don't quite know what to do with myself, but you managed to do what you do best; your care annoys and flusters me. I-Despite what I may or may not have felt for Geralt, I never felt truly needed. He might have wanted me around, for one reason or another, but you, you befuddling bard, you needed me. To seek comfort in, to use as a distraction from your doubts. But you should not doubt this, Julian," the use of his name sends shivers down his spine, " because I find myself needing you too."<br/>
As the sun peeks beyond mountain peaks and the song of swallows fills the morning air, the bard and the sorceress fall asleep, more at peace than they had been in a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wanna check me out, I'm mateodoodle on tumblr, unless you are also into DBH, Gravity Falls, and/or Over the Garden Wall. Then I'm endoftheworldpaul on tumblr. Both have my writing, I'm just embarassed about letting some of my friends know how much of a hyperfixating nerd I am, haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>